Les Clichés du Seigneur des Anneaux
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Regroupement de quelques drabbles parodiques sur les clichés de SDA...
1. Viens là, que je te l'astique !

- Oh oui Legolas, tenez-là moi !

- Hmm avec plaisir, mon ami !

- Ne la secouez pas comme cela, elle est si fragile… Oh. Doucement !

- Pardonnez-moi ! Vous ai-je fait mal, Gimli ?

- Non, non… Ah ! Continuez !

Gandalf le Blanc rougit. Depuis dix minutes, il écoutait la conversation - disons étrange - de Legolas et de Gimli et ce, de derrière une porte. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Il entendit un soupir cette fois-ci.

- Ne me l'attrapez pas comme ça, bougre d'elfe !

- Hmm… Elle est si lourde… Pour un nain !

- Foutaises ! AAAAH.

En entendant le nain rugir, Gandalf eut un frisson.

- Trouvez-vous que je m'améliore, Gimli ?

- Oui, vraiment. Pour être honnête, vous êtes moins gauche qu'à vos débuts !

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre. Gandalf n'en pouvait plus. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit la porte et il trouva … Legolas entrain d'astiquer la hache de Gimli !

* * *

><p>Vous... Oui, vous !<p>

* vous pointe du doigt *

Je sais que vous avez eu des pensées peu catholiques en lisant ce drabble ! xD

A la prochaine,

Cry'


	2. Elrond et les Produits de Beauté

C'était une belle matinée de printemps. Elrond se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain, comme à son habitude. En se regardant dans le miroir, il vit d'horribles points noirs et furoncles recouvrir l'intégralité de son visage. Horrifié par son apparence, l'elfe prit quelques plantes, quelques huiles, les écrasa et les mélangea, le tout dans un mouvement de panique. La mixture enfin prête, il l'appliqua sur son visage comme un masque et attendit quelques heures. En retirant le masque, il s'aperçut, avec une grande joie, que toutes les impuretés avaient miraculeusement disparu en laissant place à une peau de bébé, impeccable, magnifique et scintillante. C'est ainsi que naquit Neutrogena !

* * *

><p>*sort avant de se faire jeter des tomates*<p>

C'est vrai que nous commencions à nous demander quel était le secret d'Elrond ( pour avoir une si belle peau... =P ) . Et bien, ne cherchez plus !

Bon, ai-je droit à un petit verdict ou dois-je courir pour éviter vos lancers de légumes ? ^^

Bizz,

Cry'


	3. Un Amour Impossible

A chaque fois que Galadriel croisait son regard, son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade. D'où venaient cette terrifiante beauté ? D'où venait ce merveilleux regard ? D'où venait cet homme fabuleux ? Elle avait l'impression de le connaître par coeur, de le connaître depuis une éternité. Elle s'approcha de lui. L'elfe blanche attrapa la nuque de cet être envoûtant et ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée. Puis les deux amants se séparèrent à contre coeur. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était malsain, irraisonnable et complètement irrationnel mais elle s'en moquait : l'amour l'emporte toujours !

- Je vous aime Gollum. Plus que tout au monde ! avoua Galadriel.

- Smeagoll est conteeeent !

* * *

><p>*sent la pluie de tomates arriver*<br>*court*

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! *mains sur les hanches* Les auteurs n'en ont-ils pas marre de créer des couples aussi... Inattendus ? oO

J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura amusé ! ;D ( Est-ce que je mérite votre avis ? A vous d'en décider, cher lecteur ! ;) )

Bizz,

Cry'


	4. Vive le Bain de Boue !

Des cris déchirants se faisaient entendre à Fondcombe. Aragorn tendit l'oreille. C'était une femme qui hurlait : ses oreilles ne le trompaient jamais. Il monta les escaliers en se hâtant. Non loin de là, il vit une silhouette svelte de femme se rouler par terre. N'écoutant que son courage, Aragorn se précipita pour l'aider. Et ce qu'il vit le surpris. Il s'agissait d'Arwen qui se roulait dans une gigantesque flaque de boue gluante, en gesticulant et en hurlant… Une crise de nerf ? Une hypothèse à ne pas écarter… Aragorn regarda la jeune femme galérer, et ce, en rigolant. Il s'adossa au mur. Arwen pleurait, s'agitait, criait mais Aragorn ne l'aida pas. Voir Arwen se rouler dans une flaque de boue était tout bonnement comique… et jouissif !


	5. Une Relation Malsaine

**Rating** : T ou M pour ce drabble.

Dernier drabble de la série ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Eowyn savait que cette relation était malsaine. Très malsaine. Cependant, elle s'en moquait, complètement. Elle aimait l'aventure et le goût du risque ! Son partenaire sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Son membre viril entra en elle et entama des allers-retours accélérés. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de passer quelques moments divins, ils retombèrent tous les deux en sueur, la respiration saccadée, et les battements de leurs coeurs irréguliers. Elle déposa un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se blottir contre son torse musclé. Elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :<p>

- Tu es un très bon coup, Eomer !

- Merci, chère soeur !

* * *

><p>Vive l'inceste... *ironique* C'est fou ! Les gens manquent vraiment d'inspiration dans leurs fics ! xD<p>

Voilà, donc, comme je l'ai dit, ce drabble est le dernier de la série. Cependant, il se peut que j'en rajoute un ou deux selon mon inspiration. =) Je pense avoir rédigé le principal.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite série jusqu'au bout,

Bizz,

Cry'


End file.
